Coma
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Ce n'est pas la peine de demander à Kanda pourquoi il vient le voir à l'infirmerie soir après soir. Lui-même n'en a pas la moindre idée. Et puis franchement, quelle importance ?


**Auteur :** Inrainbowz, que les vacances comblent de joie

**Rating :** K+, je suis très sage en ce moment...

**Disclaimer :** ce monde n'est pas le mien ; il appartient à un autre... Hoshino Katsura, si cela vous intéresse. Je ne gagne rien d'autre que de la satisfaction personnelle et un équilibre mental sauvegardé (si si, je vous assure)

**Résumé :** Ce n'est pas la peine de demander à Kanda pourquoi il vient le voir à l'infirmerie soir après soir. Lui-même n'en a pas la moindre idée. Et puis franchement, quelle importance ? Romance (?) particulièrement douce, voir abstraite.

**Note :** Je me sens curieusement mélancolique ce soir. Vous savez quoi ? Ça me déprime et m'exaspère toujours très légèrement de trouver des auteurs vraiment bons (et il y en a quelques uns tout de même). Je suis quelqu'un d'orgueilleux à mes heures, orgueil assez mal placé en plus. Je n'aime pas trop ça. Bref. OS écrit il y a quelques temps, j'attendais le bon moment pour le publier. C'est maintenant. Personne ne l'a corrigé hélas, vous m'en voyez navré.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Coma**

Il ne parvenait pas à leur faire comprendre, à faire rentrer dans leur petite tête vide qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'eux. Ils continuaient à lui poser la question, silencieusement, avec leurs regards emplis de curiosité et d'interrogations informulées. Mais il n'avait aucune réponse à leur donner.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait fini par venir la nuit plutôt que le jour. Il ne croisait plus personne dans les couloirs sombres et dans la vaste pièce où s'alignaient des dizaines de petits lits inconfortables aux draps blancs, impersonnels, exhalant une odeur de propreté gênante, aseptisé jusqu'à l'écœurement. Il avait toujours été plus calme, plus apte à réfléchir une fois la nuit tombée, quand l'obscurité donnait à tout son environnement des contours imprécis et qu'il pouvait se permettre des choses que la lumière lui interdisait, protégé en quelque sorte du regard des hommes et de leur jugement hâtif. Il venait presque chaque nuit, quand toute la Congrégation était endormie, qu'il ne risquait pas d'être dérangé par des questions inutiles et frustré par son absence de réponse.

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas plus qu'eux pourquoi il venait le voir.

L'infirmerie n'était pas un endroit très accueillant, et l'odeur l'insupportait. Il était fatigué par ses missions incessantes et il n'aimait pas particulièrement resté assis sur cette commode des heures durant.

Pourtant il revenait. Chaque soir.

Il ne se l'expliquait pas. Ce n'était même pas prévu, il ne se disait pas « j'irais le voir ce soir ». C'était même plutôt l'inverse. « Ce soir, je n'irais pas le voir ». Mais rien à faire. Il y retournait toujours.

Depuis presque un mois, chaque nuit.

Il y avait cette petite commode en face de son lit, et quand il s'asseyait dessus, en tailleur contre le mur, il pouvait le contempler dans son ensemble, légèrement surélevé. Et alors il se mettait à penser. Dans la pénombre nocturne, où la seule source de lumière était celle du ciel étoilé au dehors, son visage semblait calme, apaisé. Ses cheveux blancs se confondaient avec l'oreiller sur lequel il reposait, au point qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient indissociés.

Kanda ne se lassait pas de l'observer. Il découvrait des choses, sur lui-même, sur l'adolescent, et sur le reste du monde, rien qu'en observant ses traits détendus affichant une paix trompeuse, conséquence du coma duquel il ne voulait pas se réveiller depuis de longues semaines. Une mission banale, une attaque banale, une issue et un résultat tout aussi banal. Les exorcistes et les traqueurs se battaient tous le temps, se blessaient sans cesse, mourraient souvent. Le jeune exorciste avait subi un sort banal comme beaucoup d'autre de ses compagnons. Mais les autres n'intéressaient pas Kanda.

Au début, il l'avait juste appris, comme ça, par hasard, au détour d'un couloir. « Allen a été blessé ». Et ça ne l'avait pas plus perturbé que cela. C'était habituel. Il s'était pourtant rendu à l'infirmerie. Pas immédiatement, mais en y repensant, quelques jours plus tard.

Le jeune garçon, si jeune qu'il ressemblait davantage à un enfant qu'à un soldat, ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, mis à part sa respiration anormalement lente qui soulevait faiblement sa poitrine à intervalles irréguliers. Il était resté dans cette pièce pendant plusieurs heures, le regard fixé sur Allen semblant endormi, à réfléchir. Il ne ressentait rien de particulier. Mais il n'avait pas envie de partir.

Les autres l'avaient interrogé. Ils s'étaient posé des questions. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi viens-tu ? Que viens-tu chercher ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? L'ordre des choses étaient bouleversé. Allen hors-jeu, lui qui devenait subitement attentionné… ce n'était pas normal. Il n'avait pas sa place dans cette infirmerie, à côté de gens qui s'inquiétait réellement pour ce Moyashi. C'est pour ça qu'il venait la nuit. Mais ça n'expliquais pas pourquoi il venait à l'origine. Kanda n'était pas plus doué pour comprendre les sentiments des autres que pour analyser ses propres émotions. Alors il revenait, soir après soir.

Parfois il s'asseyait à même le sol, appuyé sur le lit du mioche, il écoutait cette respiration si ténue. Et il prenait la main de l'adolescent dans la sienne, s'attendant toujours à la trouver chaude, concordant avec le tempérament de son propriétaire, et s'étonnant à chaque fois de la sentir encore plus glacé que la sienne. Il la gardait simplement, jouant distraitement avec les doigts inertes, en contemplant le mur face à lui ou le plafond au-dessus de sa tête. La nuit, il était plus à même de se laisser aller. Il avait envie de rester là, dans cette pièce, près de ce lit, de ce corps, de cette personne plutôt qu'une autre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, n'avait pas envie de chercher des justifications, alors il restait simplement là, dans le silence et les ténèbres rassurantes de l'infirmerie de la Congrégation.

**o**

« Et si Allen ne se réveille pas ? »

Lavi entoura de ses bras les épaules tremblantes d'une Lenalee au bord des larmes. Elle était particulièrement ébranlé par le coma du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, tout comme Lavi d'ailleurs, et quelques autres. Kanda la fixa, impassible. Il n'y avait jamais songé. Ni à son réveil, ni à son sommeil, il n'avait jamais songé à ce que quoique ce soit puisse se produire dans cette chambre.

« Si ça continue, il va… »

Kanda se leva d'un bond et quitta sans un mot la grande salle de restauration, départ à peine remarqué par ses compagnons trop occupé à s'imaginer des situations toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres.

Il va quoi ? Mourir ? Ce n'était pas possible. Inconcevable. Comment pourrait-il en être ainsi ? Kanda se stoppa net en constatant que ses pas l'avaient mené inconsciemment aux portes de l'infirmerie. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours : personne. Ils étaient tous en train de déjeuner ou presque. Il pénétra dans la pièce qui lui sembla étrangère, différente de celle qu'il visitait pendant la nuit. Les couleurs du jour faisaient perdre toute leur magie et tout leur charme au lieu, de même que les bruits affairé des aides-soignantes pressées et de leur patronne, l'abominable infirmière en chef. Il se coula discrètement dans le coin un peu à part où reposait Allen, et puis, il attendit.

Il ne voulait que comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi la simple idée que l'exorciste puisse s'éteindre l'empêchait de dormir et le forçait à venir le veiller chaque nuit. Pourquoi, pourquoi en était-il ainsi ? Et au fond… Quelle importance cela pouvait-il bien avoir ?

« Il faudrait quand même que tu songes à te réveiller, Moyashi. Je commence à me lasser. »

Pour une fois, le silence d'Allen lui parut insupportable, une vraie torture. Il quitta d'un pas pressé l'infirmerie pour se diriger vers la salle d'entrainement. Il y resterait jusque tard dans la soirée, jusqu'à ce que le chevet du jeune exorciste se soit vidé de tous les gêneurs et qu'il puisse à nouveau aller méditer sur ses traits immobiles.

« Allen s'est réveillé ! »

A l'exclamation exaltée du jeune Timothy répondit une avalanche de cri de joie et de rires soulagés, avant qu'un groupe d'exorciste ne se lève d'un bloc pour se précipiter vers l'infirmerie et leur camarade enfin sorti de son long sommeil. Kanda n'esquissa pas un geste. Il termina ses sobas avec une lenteur calculée, puis parti s'entrainer quelques heures.

Allen resta plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie et Kanda n'y remit pas les pieds. Ou plutôt, il n'y retourna jamais avant de s'être assuré que toute trace d'activité avait disparue dans la pièce, ce qui signifiait parfois attendre le milieu de la nuit ou plus tard encore que ce stupide Moyashi daigne enfin trouver le sommeil. Il continuait alors de l'observer comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si son état était toujours le même.

« Pourquoi tu ne viens que la nuit, stupide samourai ? »

Kanda sursauta à peine quand il vit Allen ouvrir les yeux, apparemment parfaitement réveiller, et les poser sur lui, percher sur sa commode.

« Je préfère quand tu dors, Moyashi.

-C'est Allen. »

Le jeune exorciste se redressa dans son lit, grimaçant légèrement de ses blessures pas toute guéries.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours se poser des questions ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours y répondre ? Pourquoi tous nécessitait toujours des explications ? Kanda resta un moment songeur. Il n'y avait pas réfléchit, pas plus qu'au reste.

« Parce que quand tu dors, tu ne sais pas que je t'observe. »

Etait-ce une explication suffisante ? Curieusement, elle eut l'air de convenir à la tête aux cheveux blancs qui acquiesça.

« Mais pourquoi viens-tu me voir tout court au final ? Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois.

-C'est important ?

-Je crois. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas de réponse. »

Sur ce, il descendit de la commode.

« Où tu vas ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier particulièrement ma présence, Moyashi. Je me casse.

-Attends. Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

Kanda s'était approché. Ils se fixèrent, Allen étrangement farouche, une expression très sérieuse sur son visage juvénile, et Kanda plus ennuyé qu'autre chose, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Finalement il s'assit au pied du lit, attrapa comme il pouvait la main que le jeune convalescent avait négligemment laissé trainer et ferma les yeux, ainsi qu'il l'avait fait plusieurs fois ces dernières semaines.

« Euh, Kanda… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tais-toi et dors, morveux. »

Ledit morveux fut sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, mais se ravisa finalement avec un léger sourire.

« Au moins quand tu dors, tu ne fais pas de bruit.

-Je t'emmerde Bakanda ! »

Le sommeil se referma sur eux, et le silence repris ses droits.

Il abhorrait toujours autant les questions de ses compatriotes trop curieux. Alors, pour plus de commodité, il ne prenait la main d'Allen que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. De toute façon, ils auraient bien pu poser toutes les questions qu'ils voulaient : il n'avait toujours pas le plus petit début de réponse. Il savait juste qu'il aimait prendre la main trop fine de l'adolescent dans la sienne, ou même le corps tout aussi fin dans ses bras. Qui se souciait du pourquoi ? Allen ne demanda jamais plus d'explication à l'autre exorciste qui n'en chercha jamais non plus. Mais il revint à l'infirmerie les nuits suivantes, puis quand le plus jeune fut complètement rétabli, il prit l'habitude de le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Et là, ils ne se posaient plus de question du tout. La réponse était toute trouvée.

Mais si, vous savez. Le cœur a ses raisons…

_Fin._

* * *

Que la raison ignore. En gros ce n'est pas la peine de vous demander pourquoi, de toute façon personne n'aura jamais de réponse. En même temps, ce serait vraiment pas drôle.

En espérant que vous avez passé un agréable moment, ou à défaut, pas trop désagréable. Promis, je serais moins amorphe et chiante à ma prochaine publication : une chapitre de ma fic L'amour est bien cruel avant la fin des vacances.

Bonne soirée à vous


End file.
